Graduation
by angelicbaby232
Summary: It's gradutation!!!!! I don't really like summerizing but hey, I was listening to the song Graduation and got an idea for a fan fiction.


Disclaimer : I do not know, nor own, any of the characters they belong to the Disney channel, blah, blah, blah... well, just don't sue. Also, COMPLETE FICTION!!!!! NOT TRUE!! I know there not mine and you know that. This story takes place in 2003 when they graduate. And I am in no way Christpher Ralph, or any of those famous people I am just a girl trying to write! ;-) K? Now you may read...   
  
Graduation  
  
"Since this will be the last game played by the 2003 football team before graduation.... we are doing something special....." the secretary in the office rammbled on.   
  
Catie Roth sat there listening in homeroom tapping her pencil against the side of her desk. It was almost graduation. Val was going to cheer at the last game at there Kingsport High. Tyler was going to play in the game. Catie and Jamie.... well... they didn't know what they would do after high school.  
  
They didn't know. But, they did know that Val and Tyler would probably grow up to be proffesional doctors and live the perfect life with college and a marrige together.   
  
"Catie, could you please stop tapping...." her homeroom teacher asked Catie, annoyed. Catie stopped tapping, rolling her eyes, intentionally. She listened to the last of the announcments and the bell rang. All she cought was that there was going to be a finale game and it was going to be big. After the game we'll would probably go to the graduation assembly at Kingsport Gonsembly where they held big occasions, she thought as she picked up her books and released to first period in Mr. Fernelly's room for English.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The young brunette stared at herself in her graduation gown in her dresser mirror. She quickly placed her fringed hat onto her head, taking her minutes to put it in place with bobbi-pins knowing that it was just going to be thrown off and cought my someone else. She sighed heavily, her heart beating fast. I can't believe I'm actually graduating, she thought. Her past teen years were flashing before her, as she smiled at all her memories with Jamie, Val, Danny, Brianne, Tyler, Kenny, and so forth. Would she ever see them again after this special day. She glanced at the clock, it was after three and knew she'd missed the game. She scolded herself for taking so long. Oh well, she thought, at least I'll make it to the graduation part. She grabbed her dress for the party afterwards and jogged down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Honey, "her mother and father greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You look beautiful." Her father commented. Catie gave her father a peck on the cheeck.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy. Are you ready?"  
  
"I have to get the camera. Just a second , sweetie." her mother reached out of her husbands tight grip and dissapeared into the hall. When her mother returned she took a few shots a Catie and they began out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All three pulled into the parking lot of Kingsport Gonsembly. Val, Tyler, and Jamie rushed to Caties side as she got out of the car.   
  
"You guys ready for this?" Val asked them all as she put her arm around her best friend Catie.  
  
They all nodded, smiles forming on there faces.  
  
"Well, we better go get our places." Jamie said as he grabbed Caties hand.  
  
"Okay. Bye!" Catie yelled to her parents, she turned back to the other three smiling faces, "So who won?"  
  
"We did! We beat there patooshes!" Val said, she was obviously hyper. They all smiled at the reaction. Val and Tyler were not the least bit mad that she missed the game getting ready.  
  
They all walked in following a few other kids from school. They took there seats. It was Val, Catie, Jamie, then Tyler. They all hugged eachother before a young red haired boy entered the stage to sing. His vioce was beautiful. When he was done the principle gave a speech. He called each student up for there diplomas.   
  
"Now... I present.... the class of 2003!" He ended it with.  
  
Everyone hugged and screeched as they threw up there hats.  
  
"Catie.... I just want to let you know.... that I'll always be here for you. We should keep in touch." Jamie whispered into her hair as they hugged.  
  
"I know. If not, I'd really miss you." she said as she smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek realizing she might never see him again after summer. She prayed silently she would.   
  
  
  
After about three years Jamie and Catie met up again. They are now dating threw a mutual friend.   
  
Tyler and Val are now married and have two beautiful twins named Michael and Matthew Connell.  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think?? It was just a cute little story. Please be honest on the reveiw sheet, I will not be mad!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
